


i'll paint you in the stars

by spaceylee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back Painting, M/M, also its rly cheesy, but thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7408336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceylee/pseuds/spaceylee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi likes to paint and Tsukishima is a bit stressed out. Tadashi has an idea to help him relax, but he's not sure how it'll play out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>a.k.a. the one with the short shorts and backpainting, and i'm sure a few cheesy star and moon metaphors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll paint you in the stars

**Author's Note:**

> thank u so much to kate (celestialhowell) aka the loml for all the help and im sorry i violated ur comments!! <33 also u should totally check out her tsukkiyama fic thats abt sleepy tsukkiyama its really cute!

  
   The sun filters in through the window, casting light onto Tsukishima’s school papers. He lets out a small yawn and adjusts his glasses as he looks down at his work.

“Maybe we should take a break, Tsukki,” Tadashi suggests after he sees the blond boy yawn, not wanting Tsukishima to overwork himself. Tsukki lets out a tiny sigh and nods in agreement, Tadashi brightening up with a sudden idea to help relax the stressed out Tsukki.

“Hey Tsukki, can I paint your back? I have all my paints and stuff here and I thought maybe -- sorry, wait. That's probably really weird. Sorry, Tsukki,” he starts out strong, but quickly stops, scared that Tsukishima will find the idea strange.

Tsukki lifts his head up from where it had previously sat in his arms. “No, that sounds like a good idea,” he reassures the shorter teen with the addition of a slight smile, “I'll have to change into something else, though.” Tadashi lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding and nods in agreement.

“Okay, I'll go change in the bathroom,” Tadashi says, grabbing his bag. Tsukki hums in acknowledgement before Tadashi walks to the bathroom and opens his bag. His eyes widen as he finds that he had only brought one pair of shorts.

The shorts are Aztec printed, flowy, comfortable, and very, _very_ short. They are also something he has Definitely Not worn around Tsukishima, nor something he had ever _thought_ about wearing around Tsukishima. He lets out a shuddering breath and decides it's now or never. Tadashi quickly shucks off his pants and pulls on the shorts; they are _short_ as in the name and completely show off his freckled thighs. He sighs and finishes by changing into a regular white t-shirt.

As he walks back to Tsukishima’s room, he starts worrying about what Tsukki will think about his shorts. He slowly opens the door, anticipating Tsukishima’s laughter. Tsukki looks up from his phone at the sound of the door opening and he freezes at the sight of Tadashi’s shorts. Tadashi halts and bites his bottom lip in worry. In response, Tsukishima flushes from the bridge of his nose to the tips of his ears and down his bare chest.

“I, um, I like your shorts Yamaguchi. I haven't… ever seen you wear those before. Is it hot in here? Maybe I should turn on the air,” Tsukishima stumbles over his words and looks away quickly.

Tadashi cocks his head to the side and gives the blonde a confused glance. “I think it's fine, but thank you, Tsukki! I’m glad you like my shorts.” Tadashi grins and gives out a relieved breath. “Go ahead and lay on the bed, I’ll get out my paints out of my bag! I already have an idea of what to paint.”

Tsukishima nods, only slightly less red, and walks over to his bed. He crawls onto the bed and flops onto his stomach. Tadashi hums and gathers his supplies. He pauses, trying to decide which shade of blue would be better on Tsukishima’s skin tone. Tadashi shrugs and grabs both, also deciding to grab purple because it’s Tsukki’s favorite color. Tadashi walks over to the bed with his supplies and sits next to Tsukishima. He leans over Tsukki and decides this angle wouldn’t work at all to paint his back.

“Hey Tsukki,” Tadashi taps on Tsukishima’s back. Tsukki hums, turning his head slightly and removing an earbud, a sign that prompts Tadashi to continue, “it might be easier for me to paint your back if I -- um -- sit on your butt?” he stumbles over the words quickly.

Tadashi can see Tsukki hesitate before he says, “...Uhm, that’s fine.”

“Are you sure? I might be a bit heavy,” Tadashi questions but is quickly interrupted by Tsukki’s response.

“No, you’ll be fine.”

Tadashi could just be imagining things but he could swear he saw a blush on Tsukki’s face just then. Tsukishima puts back in his earbud and lays his head back into his arms. Tadashi braces himself on his arms and throws a freckled thigh over Tsukishima so he’s straddling the small of Tsukki’s back. He lowers himself into a sitting position right on Tsukishima’s butt. When he’s completely lowered, he hears Tsukki let out a long sigh. Tadashi cocks his head to the side in question but chooses to ignore it. He takes his paints and puts a little of each onto his palette before he readies a brush. He starts with a few small strokes, knowing the paint is cold. Tsukishima gives a small shudder at the feeling and it shakes Tadashi a little. Tadashi giggles and continues with his paint strokes, sometimes switching colors and stroke sizes. Tadashi leans up to reach farther up Tsukishima’s back, causing his hips to shift from his current position on Tsukishima’s butt.

“... _Fuck_.” Tsukishima’s eyes widen and he quickly slaps a hand over his mouth at his groan. Tadashi is surprised by Tsukishima’s sudden outburst; he shifts his position again and hears Tsukki let out a small whimper.

“Oh, my God, Tsukki, are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Tadashi asks, concern lacing his voice. He shifts his weight again so he’s not pressing Tsukishima down.

“No, I’m fine, Yama. Don’t worry,” Tsukishima says with a strained chuckle. “How much longer until you’ve finished painting?”

Tadashi lets out a relieved sigh, “Not much longer, I just have bit more shading to do and then I’ll be done.” Tadashi grins, Tsukki putting back in an earbud that he had previously knocked out and relaxing once more. Tadashi resumes his painting with a burst of energy. He really hopes that Tsukki will like the painting. He hears Tsukishima let out another sigh.

“Okay. I’m done, Tsukki! You can get up now,” Tadashi tells Tsukishima while getting off the tall boy. Tadashi sees Tsukki pause his music as Tadashi cleans up his supplies. He holds his breath in anticipation as Tsukishima walks over to a floor length mirror. Tsukishima twists so he can see the painting; Tadashi hears Tsukki let out a small gasp upon the sight of it. The painting is a large picture of a dark night sky covered in stars with the moon in full view. The sky is a pretty mixture of dark blues and purples with a few strokes of white, wispy clouds. The moon and stars shine bright but not as bright as Tsukishima’s eyes when he turns and makes eye contact with Tadashi. Tadashi is suddenly hit with the realization of how much he likes Tsukishima (not that this was news to him).

“Tadashi, it’s beautiful.” Tadashi gapes at the use of his first name.

“T-Thank you Tsukki, you too. Uh -- I mean, not _you too_ , not that you _aren’t_ beautiful, you are, in like, a really pretty way. Shit, I mean,” Tadashi stumbles over his words, feeling his face heat up. He quickly looks down, embarrassed about his rambling. He hears Tsukki’s footsteps and he quickly becomes worried that Tsukishima thought that was too weird and decided to leave.

Tadashi feels a hand come up to cup his jaw. Tsukishima brings Tadashi’s face upwards to look him in the eye before speaking, “I think you’re pretty beautiful yourself.” Tsukki swoops down and gives Tadashi a quick peck on the lips, causing Tadashi to gasp and his eyes to widen. He grabs the back of Tsukishima’s head and brings him forward to kiss him again. Their lips slot together, Tadashi lacing his fingers through Tsukki’s hair as he brings his other hand behind Tadashi’s neck to deepen the kiss. Tadashi then pulls himself away from Tsukishima’s lips.

“I really like you, Tsukki, and that’s pretty dumb because you clearly could find someone better and I’m not that pretty and you’re amazing and I don’t know why you would want to date someone--”

“What? Someone like _you_? Tadashi, I’d be honored to date someone exactly like you. You’re gorgeous.” Tsukki ends that statement with a quick kiss to Tadashi’s forehead. “You are sweet.” -- another kiss, but to his nose -- “Your freckles are endearing.” -- this time several kisses across Tadashi’s cheeks, where he’s covered in freckles -- “Your messy hair is absolutely precious,” -- a kiss to the top of his head -- “and you are, without a doubt, the best person I have ever met. So stop saying such terrible things about yourself, because they’re untrue. I really like you too, Tadashi, and I’d love it if you would be my boyfriend.” Tsukishima looks into Tadashi’s eyes. Tadashi is at a loss for words and can feel his entire body flushing. “You know, I’m waiting on an answer Tadashi,” Tsukishima says with a smirk as Tadashi continues to stare at him.

“Oh, um, yes? I’ll be your boyfriend, if you want me to,” Tadashi answers with uncertainty.

“I definitely want you to,” Tsukishima responds with a wide grin and leans forward to pepper Tadashi’s now giggling face with kisses. Tadashi holds the laughing Tsukki and pulls him closer.

The now rising moon, along with the twinkling stars, shine in from the window onto the giggling teens.


End file.
